Fears
by peaphro
Summary: Beberapa hal mungkin tidak seperti apa yang terdengar. Orang-orang berpikir, apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar pasien; apakah itu? Exchange fic for Ryuku S.A.J. RnR!


**Title: Fears**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Pairing: Sasori & Sakura H.**

**Warnings: Semi-AU, OOC maybe?**

**-Beberapa hal mungkin tidak seperti apa yang terdengar. Orang-orang berpikir, apa yang terjadi didalam kamar pasien; Apakah itu?-**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fears © Peaphro

* * *

**

Suara teriakan feminine dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit Konoha, hanya dalam beberapa detik.

"Ow! Ow! Sasori, lepaskan aku!"

Para perawat berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka, lalu melihat yang lain sambil menaikkan alis mereka. Tidak beberapa lama mereka pun kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka sampai teriakan keras terdengar lagi.

"Sasori, stop! Sakit, tahu!"

Para perawat itu menjatuhkan barang-barang mereka, terkejut sekaligus penasaran, lalu melihat kearah kamar pasien didepan mereka; tempat kejadian perkara. Beberapa diantara perawat itu menaruh telinga mereka di dinding pintu, dan sebagian lainnya mendorong yang lainnya untuk kebagian tempat, mendengarkan dengan hati-hati pembicaraan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka semua mencoba sebisa mereka agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan tidak ada lagi terjadi apa-apa, dengan lunglai para perawat itu kembali menuju tempat mereka. Dengan keluhan dan wajah depresi, mereka mulai bekerja kembali sampai tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras membentur dinding pintu terdengar. Secara serentak semua kepala tertuju ke pintu kamar tempat kejadian perkara tadi.

"Tolong, aku mohon! Aku tidak mau diberi itu!"

Dengan pekikan dan teriakan kecil yang berasal dari para perawat, mereka semua berebut di depan jendela pintu. Sialnya, gorden yang menutupi jendela itu seperti tidak membolehkan mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Kami-sama, maafkan saya dan pikiran mesum saya…" Umpat seorang perawat di dalam hati.

-x-

Di dalam kamar pasien…

Sasori berada di sisi kanan ruangan, sedangkan seorang gadis berambut pink di sisi kiri tengah menjaga jarak sejauh yang Ia bisa. Si gadis pink, Sakura, melihat Sasori dengan tatapan memelas, seperti ingin menangis.

Sementara itu, Sasori, yang berada di sisi kanan menyerigai dengan bangga. Dia sedang mengenakan pakaian yang tidak semestinya. Dengan jubah dokter dan aksesoris lainnya, dia melangkah maju kedepan. Dengan Sasori melangkah maju, Sakura melangkah mundur, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi dokter?"

"Oh, ini. Aku kerja Sambilan disini,"

"Kerja sambilan? Pekerjaan dokter itu tidak main-main! Kau dokter palsu! Gadungan!"

Sasori menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Dengan cepat Sasori menyeret Sakura, lau menaruhnya di ranjang pasien. Sakura menggertak sedikit, menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sasori membalikkan badannya, lalu pergi menuju meja yang berada di depan mereka.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Dengan gusar ia mendengus, lalu melihat si rambut merah itu berbalik, lalu menatapnya dengan senyuman nakal.

"Hey, Jangan berikan aku senyuman jelek itu!"

Ekspresi Sasori tetap seperti itu, sampai dia mendorong Sakura keranjang pasien, dengan dia yang berada di atas. Dengan senyuman nakal yang masih menempel dimukanya, Sasori melihat muka Sakura yang memerah.

"Aw, Kau malu ya, Sakura?" Tanya nya dengan nada mengejek. Terlalu malu untuk bergerak, Sakura hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, yang terang-terangan dilihat oleh Sasori. Sasori lalu mempunyai ide, dan berpikir bahwa ide itu mungkin bekerja pada Sakura.

Dengan menyerigai Sasori merendahkan dirinya agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura, melihat kedua matanya yang memancarkan rasa takut dan penasaran. Dengan tangan kirinya, Sasori menarik kain baju yang menutupi bahu Sakura, yang hasilnya sedikit memperlihatkan kulit Sakura yang putih.

"S-sasori?" Sakura mendesis. Berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasori, dia berhenti, menandakan Sakura untuk melanjutkan perkataannya., tetapi Sakura merasa terlalu gugup untuk berbicara, "A-apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Sakura mengagap. Melihat wajah Sasori, Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya.

Sasori menggeser kepalanya menuju telinga Sakura, dan dengan suara yang halus nan menggoda dia menjawab pertanyaannya, "Oh, sesuatu yang akan sangat menyenangkan…"

Sekarang Sasori melihat muka yang anggun yang berada di bawahnya, dan mempelajari setiap lekuknya. Sakura memang sangat cantik, menurutnya. Puas dengan reaksi Sakura, Sasori merebahkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Dia baru menyadari masalah apa yang dia hadapi sekarang. Dengan dia dibawah, Sasori diatas… Dahi mereka bersentuhan… dan…

'Oh, kami-sama,' Umpat Sakura di dalam hati. Pikirannya pun hampir meledak.

"Nah, apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada yang rendah dan tidak sabaran. Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan, dan membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Dia merona dan membalikkan kepalanya sampai tangan Sasori membuat kepalanya berbalik menghadapnya lagi.

"Apakah kau ingin… Sesuatu yang… Spesial?" Sasori menekankan kata 'spesial', lalu tertawa kecil. Sakura menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Dia benar-benar meledak secara rohaniah. Sejak kapan Sasori bertingkah seperti ini dihadapannya? Tentu, Sakura menyukainya tetapi Ia tidak akan pernah memberi tahu orang lain… Tetapi apa yang Sasori lakukan sekarang, apakah ini menandakan sesuatu? Atau dia yang hanya memainkan perasaannya?

Sakura membuka kedua matanya., dan memutuskan untuk menunggu dan melihat jika Sasori menyukainya, benar-benar menyukainya. Tiba-tiba kurang dari sedetik Sasori mendekat, dan bibir mereka bersentuhan, seperti menggodanya.

Kedua mata Sakura melebar, sampai perlahan-lahan menutup, Ingin yang lebih dari itu. Sasori, menyerigai untuk yang kesekian kalinya, puas dengan reaksi Sakura.

Kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan, Sasori menarik tangannya kebelakang, dan menarik sebuah suntikan dan menyuntik lengan Sakura. Sakura tersentak sambil meringis kesakitan, sementara Sasori tetap tenang dan menaruh plester dilengannya. Sekarang mereka berdua tangah berdiri. Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Karena pekerjaanmu yang berbahaya itu, Nona Tsunade menyuruhku untuk memberikan suntikan antibody agar kau tidak ketularan virus. Karena kau tidak mau disuntik sejak tadi, jadi apa boleh buat, aku mengalihkan perhatianmu dengan cara yang kupakai tadi, dan manjur. Hehe," Ujar Sasori sambil menaruh suntikan itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Sakura terduduk, ternganga sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Jadi, kau, dia… Apa? Kapan? Bagaimana kita-,"

Sakura berbicara dengan anehnya, sampai Sasori berbalik menghadapnya, melihati Sakura yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur pasien.

"Hehe, kenapa? Kau suka dengan trik kecil yang aku berikan?" Tanya Sasori dengan senyuman andalannya. Sakura merona sementara matanya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat dilihat selain Sasori.

"Ah, bagaimana aku bisa dibodohi! Padahal aku sempat berpikir kalau kau suka pada—"

Sakura berhenti lalu melihat Sasori, dengan ekspresi muka yang sulit ditebak. Perlahan-lahan Sasori menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa.

Sakura menunduk. Dengan matanya yang menunjukkan kebosanannya, Sakura berbalik , lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Jangan main-main denganku. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu, tetapi kau hanya menggunakan cintaku sebagai alat mainanmu,"

Sasori membalikkan badan Sakura dengan expresi muka yang sulit ditebak lagi, lalu memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Sakura, "Hey, aku menikmati kelakuanku tadi kok. Coba tebak, aku sudah dapat gaji. Mau kutraktir sebagai gantinya?"

Sakura tersenyum masam, "Belikan aku es-krim,"

Sasori tersenyum nakal, "Tentu."

~ Fin (?) ~

* * *

**A/N: *nosebleed ngeliat fic yang satu ini***

**Ini fic benar-benar bukan gaya penulisan sayaa… DX**

**Huhu, maafkan aku Ryu, jika fic ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan… Benar-benar minta maaf saya m(-'-)m**

**Mungkin sudah banyak fic yang menggunakan plot yang seperti ini, tapi aku ingin coba-coba untuk buat. Yah, jika ada kesamaan plot, maafkan saya ya, saya benar-benar tidak tahu -,-a**

**Oya, sekuel Parade insya allah akan dipublish besok! Yeey! XDd**

**Saya akhiri cuap-cuap saya dengan mengucapkan dua kata: Review, please?**


End file.
